The Nightmarish Trio
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: Three girls having nightmares. Each of them has a fate within their dreams...However, Love is inside of them as they journey through. Seduction or Freedom? They have so much to think about and answer...How will this turn out? Find out and see... (WARNING: This contains lemons! If you don't like this type of thing, leave now! I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Catherine!)
1. Prologue

Dreams...Nightmares...They're both are inside your head when you sleep. Some can be good...Some can be bad...Some can make you smile...Some can make you frown...It's a hallucination inside of your mind...But, some can determine your fate if you're not careful with your choices...Take me for example...

I'm a certain, teenage girl. Age 18. Navy blue hair, light blue eyes, glasses. With a normal life and such. I go to Collage, I have a part-time job at a cafe, and also...I have a boyfriend.

His name is Ethan...His personality is serious, smooth and also, a bit scary sometimes. Although, we both have our ways in this relationship. This guy, wants to get married with me soon...but, I'm not ready yet...I'm not alone though.

No...Two of my sisters have the same fate as me...

My twin sister, Ragea. Age 18, nothing important. Black, silky short hair, with red highlights on the strands, and red eyes, the color of blood. Oh, she's also a demon. Heh, pretty crazy right? But, she does have a human form.

Showing everyone the truth is a bad thing for her...So, she keeps it secret to everyone else...She's a sweet, attractive, and brave woman. Boys usually drool over her all the time...She has a boyfriend too, Noah. Him and her relationship looked fire! However, she has a weak spot for cuteness...And dirty talk.

So, last but DEFINITELY not least...

Alisha, a long lost sister of mine. Age 18. Yep, we're all young in here. She has golden-yellow silky long hair, emerald green eyes. However, she has a secret as well. Her right eye held a power inside of it, turning fully black as the pupil glows yellow. It represents a magic power inside of her.

Her lover was named Chris. A very strict person against her, but deep down, his love for her never dies...The personality of her is, kind, smart, and she's into chemistry, especially potions...But, her weakness is being dominated by someone...

Now, this is well our story begins...Enjoy our tale of..."The Nightmarish Trio."


	2. Taylor's Story (Neutral)

The sound of tapping of a fingernail was ringing in my ears as I spaced out...What I was thinking, was unknown...

 _Hey!_

 _Are you there?!_

"Wake up already!" I was out of my trance, looking in front of me. It was Ethan, that was frowning at me. Now that I remembered, I was inside this Bunny Cafe with my boyfriend...He wanted to treat me after that hard work I did in school and at my job...

"Hey, are you alright...? You were dozing out so badly..." His concerned voice hit me. I groaned, holding my head as I shook it.

"Well...It's school and stuff..." A small smile was curled onto his face..."A-Ano, I need to go back home, my sisters will be worried about me..." I stood up, grabbing my bag and walking away from the table. Ethan watched with a frown on his face...

* * *

As I got home, I saw that the lights were out. Maybe they went to sleep already...With a smile, I took off my shoes, leaving them near the entrance as I walked upstairs in my school uniform.

"*Yawn* All I need is a good bath and then some sleep..." Going into my room, I unbuttoned the upper parts, leaving me in my bra. It was night so, I guess I'll just go in quickly and then sleep...

 ***SPLASH!***

"Ahhh...This is great...Whew, I needed that after my job..." Laying inside the hot water, my body started to calm down it's tension, leaving me in a soft, collected state. My job was very hard, but I ended up making it through in the end. As well as my grades in school..."Nnn, I don't know if I can take a relationship, scholarship and a job at the same time..." With a sigh, I stood up from the water, pulling the plug from the bottom as it sucked it all down...

Coming out the bathroom, I got changed into a simple silver-like negligee. Comfy enough for me to get a good night's sleep. As I got into my bed, I turned off the lights, closing my eyes, and drifting off to Dreamland...

* * *

I walked through a door, holding my bunny plushie tight in my arms. Under my bare feet was cold, hard blocks...I didn't know where the hell I was...Suddenly, I heard the door behind me slam shut, the sound from it echoing. My eyes widened as I grabbed the knob, turning and pulling it...but no luck at all...It was locked. I'm locked in this weird ass dream. All of a sudden, I felt the ground shaking, making me look down below with fear. Some of the blocks from below...were falling down!

"K-KYA!" I screamed, holding onto a block from the line, shivering. My eyes trailed upwards, seeing a large tower of blocks. I don't even know how far up it is...! "U-Uh! Hello?! Can someone help me?!" Yelling out for help, I tremble.

"Hurry up! Climb!" A voice yelled out to me.

"H-Huh!?"

"Don't talk and start climbing! If you don't climb, you're dead!"

"I-I'll die?! Y-You gotta be kidding me!" I panicked, looking at the blocks and climbing a bit. I was slowly making progress up but then I heard the voice again...

"Pull the blocks to make a path! You can't just move around!" Shaking my head, I look up, seeing a wall of two large blocks. Without hesitation, I pulled one of them out, accidentally wobbling and falling off...but I held onto the edge, gripping with all of my strength...then I pulled myself up. This tower was tall as fuck and confusing as hell! I shook it all off, climbing as I see a floating bunny pillow on a block. I rushed to it, grabbing it as it vanishes...I wonder what that was just now...With a sigh, I started to climb some more, getting tired as time passes...

"You're still alive? I'm impressed. However, there's something to mention." The voice spoke to me, making me look up.

"What is it?!" I begged for his answer...

"These blocks aren't normal, they'll lock into place and support your weight. Even if they're touching by their edges." The voice explained, making me baffled about that statement. What does that mean, "they connect by the edges?" I shook my head again, panicking as I heard crumbling from below. More blocks from the bottom were falling, making the tension worst...I grabbed the block, pulling it out, and I heard a certain word from it...

EDGE.

With a gasp, I hung from the edge, climbing up again as I heard that. So...whenever I hear that, it means I'm good to step on it...? Taking a risk, I stand on the pulled out block, putting my weight on it. A few seconds, it's wasn't budging...So that means...I am safe! With glee, I quickly stacked a staircase of blocks climbing more as I kept hearing: "EDGE." It was annoying, but it's proof that I'm safe from falling off a block...

As I kept going, my feet touched a different type of block. It was black, dark and cold...Shivering from it, I started to hear ringing of a bell, making me cover my ears from the loudness.

"W-What is that ringing...?!" I looked up, seeing a glowing door. T-That must be the exit to this hellhole! I quickly rushed to the blocks, climbing up as I pushed some of them over the large gaps. My path was clear and clean as I ran to the door, standing in front of it...So, there is a way out of this after all...Grabbing the knob, I turned it, opening the door as the bright light shined on me...then, suddenly I hear a moan and growl from a creature below...I looked down, seeing ugly-like hands, one of them holding a knife, reaching up to me. My eyes widened as I rushed into the light passage, the door slamming close behind me...

* * *

 **SURVIVED 6:30AM**

"...!" I woke up with sweat all over me. All I saw was my blue ceiling with white stars, my dresser, and other stuff in my room. However I noticed my huge poster, showing a trip to Outer Space for $80.000. It was expensive, but...I'm sure rich people have no problem with that. Everything looked normal...I groaned, sitting up as I hugged my plushie.

"What a horrible dream..." Looking around, I began to notice something...If I had a nightmare...did I wet myself?! Panicked, I got up out of bed, checking my panties...I did it a little bit.

Sighing, I touched my mattress, feeling for any wet spots. No signs of wetness, thank god. I sighed in relief...then I slammed my pillow on the floor with slight anger.

"Damn it, how am I going to talk to my friends like this...?" Suddenly, my coil rang. Hearing the AI CATCH tone, I saw it on my dresser. I put it on my wrist, pressing the Answer button. I already had an earpiece attached to it, so...it's fine. "H-Hello...?"

"Oh, of course...I'll be in today's festival meeting..." It was my friend, Callie. "Oh really? No, no...I'm okay...I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." I grabbed my school uniform blouse, skirt, and red velvet bow as well as my white stockings and brown shoes as I walked to the bathroom. "No, it's okay...I'll be there...Right...sorry." I hung up, going into the bathroom as I turn on the shower...This is going to be a weird day...

After I got dressed, I saw Ragea and Alisha, wearing the same thing...but with a tired look on their faces. "Ohaiyo, you two." I said with a small smile.

"Ohaiyo..." They both said in unison, walking downstairs as they both yawned. Sheesh...They both look pooped. I followed after them as we all went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"You know, I had a horrible dream last night..." Alisha said, sitting at the table near the counter, Ragea sat across from her. I started putting some toast in the toaster as I pushed down the handle. At the same time, I cracked three eggs into a pan, turning on the stove.

"Me too...Ugh...It was fucking scary...I didn't know what it was..." Ragea said, rubbing her head as she sighed. She checked on her coil, which had a red screen instead of blue. Coils these days had upgrades. Change the backgrounds, tones, ringtones, and everything else.

"I had a terrible dream too, when you were falling down...and dying." I answered, seeing the toast pop up from the toaster. I heard gasps from the two girls...

"WE HAD THE SAME THING, TOO!" They said together, making me look at them with shock...then we all giggled.

After breakfast, we all headed for the limo outside, waiting for us. We had to ride in style on our way to school, which was fun and awesome! Anyways, it was long ride there...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP 4:32PM Bunny Cafe**

After school, Ethan took me to the Bunny Cafe for a treat, as always. Me and sisters always hang out at the Stray Sheep at night. It's our...little hangout time whenever school's over. However, this cafe? It was always Ethan's favorite place to be. I would always have a cup of cocoa as he has a cup of coffee, along with 2 plates of Strawberry Cheesecake. We both sat across from each other as the place was a bit crowded.

"So, you getting extra for this?" Ethan asked me, getting me out of my trance.

"For what?"

"For the overtime you've been doing." That made me confused. Sometimes I do get overtime pay, but...at some weeks I do...My job sucks to be honest, but it pays me well. I decided to be honest..

"Well, not this time..." Ethan blinked with confusion, not sure about my 'honest' answer.

"Well...do you usually get paid extra?" He asked, making me shrug.

"Yes, although, not all the time." Ethan frowned at me, unamused.

"So you don't get anything, at all..." He sighed, shaking his head. I took a sip of my cocoa, moving it away as the taste was a bit plain. They didn't add enough frickin' chocolate powder in there, that's for sure! Ethan saw me flinch, opening a container near his cup, revealing big puffy marshmallows. "Here, two mallows." He said, putting them in my cocoa as he closed it.

"Hey, Ethan...? Have you ever had a dream where you...died?" I suddenly asked, making him get my attention.

"You mean, like...where you're in trouble, or...danger?"

"No, where you actually die, like...when you're killed, or something..." Ethan rolled his eyes, smirking a bit.

"Actually, no...I usually do the killing in MY dreams." That answer...made me nervous. I giggled anxiously.

"That sounds like you...heh..." Suddenly, Ethan held my chin...making me blush. His eyes were serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, moving away as he sat down. He tilted his head, leaning on it as he looked down at his coffee. This guy, may be my boyfriend, but boy...what a tease he is..."Hey, how many years have we been together...?" Ethan asked, not looking at me.

 _Oh boy...How long HAS it been? I can't even remember since it's been so long..._

"Uhhh...How many years, you ask?" Ethan eyed me, slightly getting annoyed.

"I'm asking you, baka." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's just...My mom's been calling me and asking how we've been doing. You know, worried about me? Woman knows that I got a career that keeps me busy, though...What I'm saying is, it's easy to keep things the way they are now, but..." Ethan folded his hands, leaning on his elbows. My nervousness keeps rising...

"I dunno, sometimes...easy's best. I mean, who knows what would happen in the future." I said, breaking the silence. Ethan shrugged.

"I guess..." We both didn't say anything for a while...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP 9:05PM Stray Sheep**

The newswoman spoke about the unexplained death involving young men AND women. There were many people in the bar, mostly men sometimes...but me and my sisters? We were the only ones here with some friends from school. Callie and Eve.

"Hey, change it! The match is on!" A man yelled out.

"Yo, two beers over here!" Someone ordered out as a waitress with red hair, walked around.

"Coming!" As for us...well, we were sitting at a table near a divider. Behind another table involving 3 young men, talking.

"Ethan keeps telling me how his mom keeps calling him..." I said, looking down as I saw a platter of cheese pizza in front of us, Ragea and Alisha chatting with Eve as Callie looked at the TV, chomping on her slice. "He said he's not worried about this, though."

"Feather's totally takes this, huh, Tay-tay?~" Callie asked, smiling at me.

"Well, what do you think?"

"So, who are you betting on tonight, Taylor-chan?" Eve asked, leaning on her hand.

"Huh? You kidding? Women's Wrestling? Not my thing, really..." I replied, as Ragea puffed out some smoke from her cigarette. She looked at me with a small smirk.

"Sounds to me, like he finally wants you to tie the knot." She said, leaning on her hand. I blinked at her.

"You think so, huh?"

"What else could it mean?" Ragea sighed, looking away. "We've been sisters forever, but you, getting married?"

"Hey, nothing's set in stone, yet!" I waved my hands defensively, getting a giggle out of Alisha.

"What? You don't wanna marry Ethan?" She asked, making me sigh.

"That's not it, I love him. Although, don't need to just go out and get married, that quick." I replied, stirring the straw in my drink. It's a sugary-alcoholic drink..."It's like, we're comfortable where we are, at least."

"Right..." Ragea said, puffing out more smoke. Callie nibbled on more of the pizza, sipping her soda. Suddenly, Eve looked at me.

"By the way, did you hear about Lizzy? She's dead." She said, making me blink with disbelief...suddenly, I overheard a conversation behind me, making me look back.

" _Anyway...Did you hear about Paul? He's dead._ " A man said, making the other man with puffy hair, blink with disbelief.

" _Paul...? Wait...THAT Paul!? He's dead!?"_ He asked, not getting a clue about this.

" _Yeah. I heard he just got divorced, but he looked healthy. It's a complete shock."_

 _"What happened to him? An accident?"_

 _"I dunno...Apparently his mother just found him in his room this morning."_ Wait...Wait a second...My eyes widened as my heart started to drop. Eve was talking about Lizzy, saying that HER mother found HER dead in HER room this morning, too! I looked at the news...

"Wait, that Lizzy from the "mystery death" on the news?!" I asked with shock, making Eve blink.

"I-I thought you didn't notice." She replied, frowning a bit.

"Holy crap!" Callie exclaimed, jumping in her seat. Ragea smirked, scoffing as she sighed.

"Maybe we'll wind up dead tomorrow too." She said, making me smack her upside the head.

"Shut the hell up." Suddenly, everyone started to get up. "W-Whoa whoa! Where are you girls goin'? I don't wanna go home just yet..." I persuaded, making Eve tilt her head.

"Why not tell Ethan to meet you here?" She asked, making me groan as I sighed.

"Nnn...Saw him today. Besides, he'll be pissed if I told him..." Alisha patted my back.

"Oh man, what will he do with this poor sister of mine?" She teased, moving away. "Anyways, me and Ragea are going to sleep early tonight, hoping we don't get anymore nightmares..." Ragea nodded, putting out her cigarette. "Don't drink too much, sis." The two of them walked away to the door. Eve followed up as Callie hugged me.

"Goodnight, Tay-tay!" She said to me with a smile. I patted her head as she left. I sipped on my drink...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP Stray Sheep 10:36PM**

I gotten pretty drunk as I stayed alone...I checked on my coil, seeing the time. 10:36? Oh...I need to get home soon...After a few more drinks...As I sipped on my drink, I heard footsteps coming towards me from the side...they stopped next to me.

"Heya~ You mind if I sat here?~" A man asked me, as I looked him with my drunken face...He looks...pretty handsome.

We talked for a while...and then, I don't know...I couldn't remember the rest...

He and I...kinda...uhhh...

I'm too drunk to think...

* * *

 _ **AU: Hey guys, it's me. Srry I haven't been writing. Too busy with school, and etc. Anyways, I want to let you all know, that once I finish this story, I'm heading onto Ragea's. So...yeah. Also, there's going to be some voting involved. That is, if you want to end this story as a True Cheater or True Lover. The questions from the game are going to be on here. So, vote on the choice that should end up in the story. That is, for the chapter that I'm going to write next.**_

 _ **The Creator is out.**_

* * *

 _ **Vote for the answer you want!**_

 _ **CHEATER -**_

 _ **LOVER-**_

 _ **FREEDOM-**_


End file.
